Assassin's Creed: The Philosopher's stone
by Ninja-Insomniac47
Summary: The first Wizard Assassin. A muggleborn boy in a family of assassins get a letter from Hogwarts. Watch as he unveils the Wizarding world to the Creed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, It's the sleepless Shadow, the Ninja-insomniac!**

 **This idea has been bugging me for a while so i have to write it.**

 **Another thing, If anyone needs ideas for any fanfictions of my fandoms, just ask. I have too many ideas to write out.**

 **Anyway, I'm obsessed with AC: Unity. I don't have a PS4 so I can't play it. that and I don't have the game. But the trailers ROCK!**

 **On to my new idea: Assassin's Creed: The Philosopher's Stone(I went with the European title. I'm american and I swear, I'm just trying to imitate the Period speech and do not mean to insult anyone...unless It's a fictional character.)**

* * *

(Tyler's P.O.V.) (June 6th 1991)

Today was a normal day. Got up at dawn, trained with my mother, Did my schoolwork(I'm home-schooled),had lunch, trained some more, finished my studies for the day, and went free-running with my father. But as we were free-running, something strange happened. My father was a distance ahead of me, and I had made an attempt to try a new way of crossing the spaces between roofs. As I attempted to make a long jump, my foot slipped of a roof-tile. I jumped anyway. As I flew over the alley, gravity lost it's pull. I floated across the gap and landed safely on the next roof. Ignoring the phenomena, I continued running to catch up to my father.

The next day, I received a letter. That wasn't of much note. What _was_ noteworthy was that it was in a parchment envelope, wax sealed, and addressed to my bedroom.

"Is this a prank from someone?" My father asked me,

"The only people I know are quite serious." I replied, "I doubt that any of them would use old parchment just to get a laugh. Then again, I doubt _anyone_ would use old parchment in a joke."

"Let's open it up and see what it is." Mother says,

I open it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Barnett, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. As you are a Muggleborn, I will be visiting in a week to introduce you to the World of Magic. Please expect my arrival at noon.

"What the heck?" My father says, "I'm going to contact the Mentor and tell him about this" He leaves the room for the house phone,

"What are we going to do Mother?" I ask,

"We'll prepare for her arrival. Pack away your weapons. Closet's the best place." Mother says, before leaving to do the same for herself and Father.

* * *

(June 14th 1991)

The week went by a bit hectically, I had to do training and studies on top of practicing a cover story. Not taking any chances, The Mentor had sent 5 Assassins to witness and protect us in this turn of events. They spread out on the surrounding houses to keep an eye on us.

I looked at the clock, 11:59 AM it read.

Father peeked out the window, "No sign of her yet."

"Maybe she's running late?" Mother suggested,

"Possible, but by her position in this 'School', one would expect her to be punctual"

12:00 PM

A knock on the door. Father looked out the window again, "How?!" he opens the door. A woman in emerald robes and square glasses with her hair in a bun is on the doorstep.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall. May I come in?" she asks,

" Of course." Father says,

"Thank you" She steps in,

"So, how'd I get magic?" I ask,

"Magic is usually inherited. Though there are times that a magical is born from muggles. This happenstance makes a muggle-born. Now, without a proper focus for the magic, it's expelled with Accidental magic. Accidental magic is controlled solely by powerful emotions and therefore is random and hard to control. In Hogwarts, we teach magicals how to control their magic through wands. Hogwarts also teaches many other classes."

"Any questions?" she asks,

"What are muggles?"

"Muggles are what we magicals call non-magicals. "

"How did you show up on our doorstep without us hearing you arrive?" my Father asks,

"Apparation. It's taught in the 6th year in a special class. It is a complex magic that allows teleportation."

"What are the school supplies and where do we find them?" Mother asks,

"The school supplies list should be enclosed with the acceptance letter and the items can be found in Diagon Alley."

"Diagonally?" I ask,

"Diagon Alley" she enunciates, "It is a street in the wizarding world that holds many shops where you can purchase materials and items. I will show you how to get there tomorrow at noon. And be sure to visit the muggle bank before we go so you can exchange currency."

"We will do so. "

"Sorry for the brief visit, but I have other matters to attend to."

"See you tomorrow then" Mother says,

Professor Mcgonagall opens the door and disappears.

* * *

(P.O.V. Matt, as Mcgonagall arrives)

A woman appears on the doorstep of the house.

' _THE BLOODY HELL, THEY CAN DO THAT?_ '

Our mission was to follow the mysterious person(s) and bring back information. Now we can't do that because they can BLOODY TELEPORT!

' _We're useless. Unless she decides that teleporting is too tiring or something and WALKS back to the 'wizarding world'._ ' I sit down on the edge of the roof.

' _M_ _aybe it's invisibility?_ ' I decide to attempt to tail her when she leaves. I vault over a chimney and make my way over to the house. I use a telephone line as a tightrope to get across the street and jump to the Barnett's house. I nearly slip on the shingles but I get to a good over-watch point.

Due the house's composition, I can't hear anything clearly from where I am. Unless they're talking about Albanian Ducks. In which case, I can hear them quite clearly. When the door opens I switch to Eagle Vision and track her. She dissapears and a gold trail appears immediately shows. It goes in a straight line.

' _Hmm, looks like we can track magic with Eagle Vision_ ' I quickly follow the line as closely as I can. After about half an hour of tracking, the line starts to fade and I quickly mark my position, a reference point and the compass direction. I make my way back only to be confronted half-way by the rest of my team.

"Where did you go?" asks Simon, the ever calm one,

"Well, I found that Eagle Vision can track magic. Or at least, the teleporting thing." I say,

"Oh. Well, that's useful." he says,

"I also found the direction where she went. I marked it down when the trail started to fade and I was making my way back to tell you about this discovery."

"Cool, Now let's get that report to the Mentor."

* * *

 **Whew, took me a while, had to pull a full plot out, make connections, do research on the era, and get names. and this is just chapter 1! I always feel the need to get the first chapter out A.S.A.P. so I'll try to do drafts for the next chapters. TTFN ta-ta-for-now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals! When I wrote this A/N up here, on June 8th, a tick had left it's stupid head in my side. So, let's get some arachnid hate up in here!**

 **Except for spider-man, spider-woman, Black Widow, other spider-themed superheroes.**

 **anyway, Draft 1 chapter 2 June 6th.**

 **HOLY. CRAP. 10 FREAKING FOLLOWERS IN ESSENTIALLY A MONTH. thanks for the pressure guys... jk, I love that so many people enjoy this story, even so far. and just as a warning, this might irritate some of you, Tyler will not, I repeat, not be part of 'the gryffindor three' while he might be friends with them, he, because of spoiler reasons, will not follow them around. Tyler will occasionally do the adventures with them, and I'm planning to have Tyler aid the Three in book 7, but, this is more OC centric.**

 **thanks for following and favoriting!**

* * *

(Tyler's P.O.V.) (14 June 1991)

I have a 'civilian' uniform on. A T-shirt with a hoodie over it. The hoodie's hood is slightly peaked, it has baggy sleeves to hide my hidden blade, not allowed swords or a gun yet because of my age, I finish my arsenal with a dagger in a hidden sheath at my hip. Durable pants, and good quality sneakers finish my outfit. My parents are similarly dressed, only with collapsible swords hidden somewhere and hidden blade/gun combo. Like Mcgonagall advised, they had taken a trip to the bank to get money to exchange. And, as if it isn't enough that we're armed, the same five assassins will be following us. I was told that they'd be splitting up once we're in.

I also overheard my parents discussing possibly resurrecting the Renaissance uniform if the magical world is stuck in the past. I hope not.

It's 11:59 am and we're all ready for our trip. I also hope that our entourage is also ready.

At the stroke of 12, the Deputy Headmistress knocks on our door and we let her in,

"Are you all ready for "

as we step out Mcgonagall holds out her wand. There was a loud BANG and a very unusual bus appeared.

It was a triple-decker purple bus with the words ' _The Knight Bus_ ' spelled on the windshield with gold lettering. It had some very large wheels as well.

The doors open and a conductor in a purple uniform steps out,

"Welcome to The Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick your wand out, step on board and-" he notices the Professor, "Ah, Professor Mcgonagall! S'been a while."

"Yes it has Stan, may we come aboard?"

"Of course! The muggle's riding with you?"

"Yes, they will."

"Come on in then." he says to us, we comply.

Multiple muted thumps coming from the roof as the doors close behind us tell me that our entourage is with us.

We find seats on the beds.

"Where to?" asks the driver,

"London, The Leaky Cauldron." enunciates the Professor,

"Take 'er away Ern." says Stan, sitting down on an armchair

The bus leaps forward. Judging by the force, I fell off the seat and my parents rocked quite badly, it might've literally leaped. The bus darts through traffic like nothing, even squeezing between two shipping trucks that blocked our way. Now _that_ was an unpleasant experience.

"You wizards have pretty efficient transportation." My father says

"Well, magic does have it's uses." Mcgonagall replies,

A lurch throws us on the ground.

"Though, we're still working on the comfort part." She continues, straightening her robes.

The bus stops and Mcgonagall hands Stan some very odd coins, " 'Ave a good day" Stan says, as we get out of the bus. It disappears in a blur through the traffic. I look up and a flicker of cloth disappearing over a roof is the only hint that at least one of the assassins stayed with us through the tumultuous trip.

"Follow me" says Mcgonagall, She starts walking into a crowd.

We follow her through London to a plaza.

"Please keep a hold on my hand. There are muggle repellent spells around it and this is the only way to bypass them." she says, extending her hand,

I hold my mother's hand, she hold's Dad's hand, and he holds Mcgonagall's hand, "This way," She walks into a odd looking pub,

Once inside, she releases her hand and disappears to the back. When we catch sight of her again she's tapping a brick wall with her wand. The bricks start clacking and folding, and a doorway is created.

"We'll stop at Gringotts first, so you can exchange currency."

We walk by lines of shops. One of them had all sorts of birds, I made a note of 'Eelops Owl Emporium' and a book shop 'Flourish and Blotts' as they seemed interesting. We came up to a gate that had a poem:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

The doors opened as we drew near and Mcgonagall led us to one of the desks, A strange looking humanoid sat behind it.

We got the money exchanged and left to get the proper school materials.

* * *

(12:00 PM 14 June 1991)(P.O.V.: Matt)

The Professor has arrived, I look back to the group and nod. They move to the edge of the roof next to me and we get ready to run.

Then a Bus appears. A freaking Triple-Decker bus.

The Barnetts and professor walk in and I jump to the roof of the bus. I struggle for a handhold on the smooth surface, so I draw my pick, a weapon/tool that's normally carried by the Assassins near the mountains and arctic, and pierce the roof.

Having a handhold, I look around and I see that Simon and Catherine can't find a handhold and are gearing up to jump back to the buildings, Arthur and Laura are frantically trying to open the windows.

We hear the doors of the bus close, and I grip as tight as I can, Simon and Catherine jump, Laura just kicks open the window and swings in, Arthur, seeing the opening, hurries over, and swings in as well. Simon and Cathy, she hates it when I call her that, attempt to jump back to the bus to get inside, but as they jump, there's a pull that nearly makes me slip off the handle of the pick, and the buildings blur by.

I try to get a better grip on my pick, but each time I try, the bus lurches, and I can't get a better grip without falling off completely. I look in front of me, which is the oncoming traffic, and my eyes widen when the bus aligns itself with the gap between two shipping trucks. I release the pick and do an over-powered push-up to clear the trucks, but the bus hits a bump and instead of landing back on the bus, I land on a truck. I struggle to my feet and have to get into a crouch to keep my balance. I activate Eagle Vision and track the bus. Having a sense of where they're going, I move. But as I get to the edge, Eagle Vision registers red.

Police are two cars in front of where I am.

' _Dang it_ '

I decide to risk it anyway and start roof jumping. Half the cars I step on swerve, and the other half honks. I get to another truck and hole up there. I take a look around in Eagle Vision and check my progress.

' _looks like I'm going to have to steal a car._ '

* * *

 **ending it there because of time. I am sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I have had school(I'm home-schooled)and a lot of house work.**

 **Thank you all for reading this, and see you next chapter, which, while I hope to do one chapter every week, I'll most likely be updating once a month.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again, It's still Ninja-insomniac, but I am expecting a pal to do something to the story. like a random oneshot as a chapter. And the bud is 'RaNDoM/HaCKeR/' we share the computer and I'm pretty sure he keeps finding out my password.  
**

 **I'm very glad none of you stopped following because of my revealed plot. In fact, I have 15 followers now, TAKE THAT HATERS!  
**

 **and if anyone has some chapter title suggestions, just hit me a review.**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVES! and to the reviews I've gotten, not nearly enough reviews by the way,**

 **Allana Stone: There will be more...much, much more...MUAHAHAHA.**

 **FURBALL911: Thanks!**

 **Shunters: Thank you, I will try my darndest.**

 **Here's the story:**

* * *

(Tyler's P.O.V.)( 14 June 1991 12:47 pm)

We walked by an Ice Cream shop and into 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'

"Madam Mcgonagall! How nice to see you again!" a short, smiling witch dressed in mauve steps out from behind a shelf,

"It's been so long, you must come over for tea sometime" she says, then she notices us, "Oh, so sorry, Hogwarts' uniforms I assume?"

Mcgonagall nods,

"Well then, come over here and stand by the stool and my assistant Anne will fit you. Anne!"

"Coming!" a voice calls from the back, a few seconds later a willowy witch dressed in violet appears, "Ah, Hogwarts' fitting?" she asks,

"Yes dear." Madam Malkin says,

"If you would please remove your clothing, there's a changing room over there and inside should be a robe you can change into" she says cheerily,

I do so and hide my hidden and dagger in the bundle of clothes.

I step out wearing the white fitting robe and I stand on the stool to be fit, 49 pins, 7 prods, and 10 meters of measuring tape later, I have Hogwarts Robes. We put them in a bag, I get my regular clothes back on, and we leave to the next shop.

A blur of books, potion ingredients, feathers, and nick-knacks later, we stop at the final store: 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' a single wand is displayed on a cushion inside a window. We enter and a bell rings somewhere among heaps of dusty shelves.

An old man appears suddenly behind the desk,

"Hello Mrs. Mcgonagall, bringing in a student I see."

"That is correct Garrick." The Deputy Headmistress replies,

"Fir, dragon heartstring, nine and a half-inches, fairly stiff?"

Mcgonagall looks at him,

"I see my amazing memory fails to impress everyone," He mutters, "What is your name?"

"Tyler, sir, Tyler Barnett." I answer

"Tyler then, let's see if we can't find a wand for you." He pulls out a thin box, opens it, and hands me the wand that was in it, "holly and unicorn hair, 7 and a half inches, swishy."

I swish it.

Nothing happens.

"Hmm, How about this one?" he hands me another one, "Ash, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, rigid."

I swish it.

Nothing happens.

He takes back the wand, "We'll find one for you yet." he hands me another one,

I swish it.

Nothing happens.

This process repeats itself for quite a while, the pile of rejected wands stacked precariously high, until finally, "Oak, phoenix feather, nine and three quarter inches"

Warmth flows down my arm and sparks fly from the tip of the wand,

"Good, haven't had that much trouble finding a wand for someone in years." he confessed,

"How much?"

"7 galleons."

My parents hand him the money.

* * *

(Matt P.O.V.) (12:08 P.M.)

Sirens blared behind me as I drifted through a gap in traffic.

' _Normally,_ I'm _the stealthiest of the team_ ' I think,

I ditch the car and swiftly dart into an alley to scale a fire escape. Sirens approach, and they arrive just as I reach the roof.

Deciding to get a move on, I switch to eagle vision to look for my team. I notice a suspecting Police officer, as I'm looking, go down the alley and notice the ladder. So he starts climbing the fire escape, and I start running towards central London.

Swinging through an open window, I dart behind a desk and launch myself out of the room, avoiding the notice of a civilian. I wave to a group of teenagers who are also free-running and run with them to Centre Point. With their amazed faces watching me, I scale the tower.

Constantly in Eagle Vision, I narrowly avoid a number of people and security. Finally getting to the top, I stand on a corner and search. I notice blue very far away. I do a Leap of Faith and fall gracefully, into an open dumpster. I hop out and run towards where I saw them.

* * *

(Arthur P.O.V.) (12:10)

The bus stopped. ' _Finally_ ' I was tired of futilely rolling across the ground. I get up, shaking off the dizziness and jump out the window. I hang onto the edge of a roof and pull myself up. Laura follows me quickly and nearly slips off the edge but regains her grip and gets up. We back off, allowing the Barnetts to lead the way, though I thought I saw Tyler notice us. We roof hop, keeping Eagle Vision on, following them into a wall.

I rub my eyes and look at the golden trail disappear into the wall. I look at Laura, only for her to walk confidently into, _through,_ the wall.

' _S_ _crew this_ ' I think as I follow her, and a Pub appears around me. Forcing my eyes from staring at this in wonder, I follow the golden trail into the back.

The Professor is still there with the family. So, I lean against the wall and engage in a fake conversation with Laura,

"Don't you love the weather we've been having?"

"Yes, it's been quite pleasant, Though I've heard there's supposed to be rain tomorrow."

"Really? My Lilies will love it. I recently made a small flower be-"

The wall opens up and they go through the newly made doorway. We dart through it before it closes and find a hiding spot.

Laura runs into an alley and climbs a building. I just dart around a corner. They go into a shop and I stay outside.

"You scout around, I'll keep track of The Barnetts" says Laura, appearing behind me,

"Got it" I show no reaction to her sudden appearance, and run into an alley. Scaling the bricks and using the window frames as footholds, I reach the top.

The view is a mess of mismatched roofs, some buildings 3 stories higher or lower than the others around it. Dominating the other buildings, A marble fortress contrasts deeply with the dark-colored roofs. I activate Eagle Vision to scan for important people, as the would most likely lead me to the main Headquarters of the wizarding world.

Eventually I get a gold, and it's a group of them. Shadowing them from above, I watch them get into a red phone booth( **A/N: a blue one would mean The Doctor was there** ) I jump down and peer around a corner to see what they're doing. One of them pick up the phone and dials. I memorize the sequence and the phone booth dissapears.

Blinking in surprise, I wait for it to reappear. I don't have to wait long, as it returns a minute later.

I get in myself and enter the numbers while holding the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business." says a female voice,

My mind races, "Robert Downey, tourist"

"Thank you. Please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes" there was a click and a rattle and a badge slid into the coin return chute,

I stow the badge in my pocket.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The Phone booth shudders and sinks into the ground, I ready a smoke bomb.

After about a minute, light hits me,

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

The door opens,

* * *

 **Whew! nearly missed the deadline. But, once a month, as promised. and yes, that bit at the end is a direct reference to the book, which I don't own.**

 **Thank you all for your views, reviews, favorites, and follows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As Santa would say, Ho Ho Holy crap, that's a lot of followers.**

 **Seriously, I come back from a 3 day hike and BAM! +9 followers, bringing the awesome people number to 24.**

 **and to those who're waiting just say: "screw you mionecraft"**

 **Review responses:**

 **Mariah Sarona: It was The Tick that was in my side, though it hasn't bugged me for a month.**

 **Random reader: Thanks ;)**

 **Onto the story:**

* * *

(coin flip: tails: Arthur P.O.V.)

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

The door opens.

Cracks and pops come from a distance.

I switch to Eagle Vision and crouch down.

Wizards are suddenly randomly appearing and disappearing in a space past a giant golden fountain.

I breathe and put the smoke bomb back. I allow my eyes to scan the hall. I look behind me, the phone-booth had disappeared.

' _No way to move but forward._ '

I jog forward across the polished dark wood floor, keeping my center of balance low. A noise to the side startles me.

Green flames flare up and a wizard steps out of the fireplace.

Completely ignoring me, he inspects the fireplace, now glowing with green embers.

I can't have him raise the alarm, so I slink up behind him, and place him in a sleeper hold. He struggles at first waving a wand, sending multicolored sparks all over. His struggle weaken and I lower him to the ground. I hold him a little longer then, satisfied that he's unconscious, I tie his thumbs behind his back, toes together, and I gag him, preventing him from calling for help. I take his wand and put it my nab bag.

Continuing down the hall, I take cover behind the fountain. I peek above it. The main throng of wizards appearing and disappearing is right where I need to go through.

I retrieve the smoke bomb and, lighting it, throw it over the fountain.

Pulling out some cherry bombs, I light those too and throw those as far away as I can while I run past the disoriented group. I enter the crowd to avoid attention, and to let the suspicion die down. Some wizards in red cloaks ( **A/N idk what aurors' uniforms are so they'll be red shirts** ) push through the crowd toward the disturbance. One is coming a little closer than what I find comfortable, so I subtly walk away. I follow some wizards who seem to have something important to do, as they didn't stick with the crowd.

I continue blending with the group, listening to the trivial conversation,

"It's a pity they had to shut down the fireplaces"

"Muggles were interfering with the main entrance toilets, I believe they were working on plumming?"

"Yeah, Until they're done there, we have to use the Booth or apparate, I can't stand apparation, gives me nausea."

I smirk as we pass a booth labeled 'Security' that has a bored looking witch standing behind it.

We go through a large golden gate, entering a room that has wall lined with smaller golden gates that open to reveal crowded lifts. The group splits up to use the lifts. I enter a less crowded lift.

To avoid suspicion, I press a random button. Lv2.

The lift slowly ascends, then shudders to a halt;

The woman's voice that gave me the button says "Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

The doors open and a few Witches and Wizards exit, and one Wizard trailing five paper airplanes enter.

The Paper airplanes flutter around the light as the doors close and we ascend again, this repeats with some variation five more times, before I hear:

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services "

Internally screaming, I exit the lift calmly, following signs to the least threatening area, Wizengamot Adminstration.

The hall is lightly carpeted, with some trolleys filled with papers, books and files allowing cover. The hall has many offices on either side, with names embossed on bronze on the doors. After a short distance, the hall opens up to a room full of desks. Each desk is manned by either a Witch or Wizard, has a typewriter, two stacks of paper, and some assorted personal effects. I grab my last cherry bomb, light it, and toss it across the room.

Fizzes and bangs distract all the workers, allowing me to slip past.

In the next part of the hall I inspect each of the plaques to find the V.I.P. room. Reading through a dozen plaques with enigmatic job titles, I decide to give up and listen for a room that doesn't have someone in it.

I jiggle the handle. the door is locked.

Sighing, I kneel and pull out my lockpicks.

I break the lock and open the door.

A standard office, that is, if you ignore the moving pictures, and the owl. It stares at me as I walk by.

I ignore it and go to the filing cabinet.

I shuffle through the files, looking for anything unusual. This is difficult because all magic is unusual.

Though in the letter 'B' I found a sentence to 'Azkaban' that didn't have a Trial.

* * *

 _Black, Sirius_

 _Sentenced to Azkaban for life._

 _Charges: The assisted murder of Potter, James & Potter, Lily as well as the murder of Pettigrew, Peter in a later episode along with a number of muggles._

 _Trial record: Trial overlooked on suspicion of Black, Sirius being a member of the Creed of Assassins._

 _Current status: Still sane, and looking better than anyone else, excluding the guards. Anti-Dementor magic dismissed as Prisoner has no wand. Often asks to borrow the paper._

* * *

I copied it down on my notebook. Along with notes of Templar activity in the Wizarding world. I put it back and exit to meet up with Laura.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, but I still made my goal.**

 **Sadly, I started League of Legends and I've been preparing a house to be sold.**

 **Thanks for all my followers, and Next chapter will be more Tyler and maybe Laura or Matt as the second P.O.V.**

 **Vote for either Laura or Matt to be the second P.O.V. in reviews or PM. Tyler's happening anyway.**


End file.
